


My Fighter

by PixieBelle



Series: Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caring, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and OFC (you) are in love and about to see him off on his mission to find the map to Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Set alongside the events of episode 7. Cute and fluffy.</p><p>Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't want you to go.’ I fought back tears as I flung my arms around Poe.  
‘I know but I've been given an urgent mission to complete by General Organa. She said she needed the best…’  
‘And you are the best.’ I laughed as a tear rolled down my cheek. ‘But you’re also the best boyfriend in the galaxy. You've only just returned from your last mission.’  
‘I'm doing this for all of us including you and me. We have a lead and if we can find Luke Skywalker we have a chance of defeating the First Order. Then we can go back home, get married. I can pilot for senators and diplomats instead, simpler missions. I promise and I never break my promises you know that. But right now I'm a Resistance fighter pilot and I have to do this.’

Poe and I had joined the Resistance together a few years ago, him as a pilot and myself as a nurse. Back then it was a romantic idea to join the Resistance and fight for truth and freedom but as Poe quickly rose through the ranks the more fearful I became that something bad could happen to him. He was bold and showed no fear but myself I was struggling as I saw casualties in the hospital wards grow quickly now as the First Order’s strength increased. 

‘Come to the base with me this evening. See me off, please. Who knows we might even fit in a flying lesson?’ Poe smiled, he raving about how amazing it was to fly, to be free above the worlds, travel at light speed and see huge glittering galaxies with your own eyes. I had often commented on how I would love to see those sights too. Who knows maybe I could be a OK pilot one day? Poe had always beamed with pride whenever I had suggested maybe taking up piloting to.

‘I love you.’ Poe smiled as we walked together towards the base from the small cabin we now called home. He had his kit bag in one hand and my hand in the other. His faithful driod BB-8 followed us silently.

I waited as he reported in, I heard he had 90 minutes before mission briefing then launch. ‘You're going alone?’ I queried.  
‘I'll have BB-8 with me! It's OK, safer for everyone that way, less likely the First Order will know.’ His hand cupped my cheek. ‘Come on time for your first lesson in an X-Wing.’ He grabbed me by the hand pulling me eagerly toward the space crafts.

Poe took me over towards his fighter. Sometimes I wondered if he loved it more then me. I had to laugh as he ran his hands over its body and spoke to it ‘Hey baby, ready for another run?’  
‘What about me?’ I giggled.  
‘Come here.’ Poe laughed as he picked me up placing me next to the ladder. ‘Climb on in and I’ll give you a run through of the controls. BB-8 in you get too.' He called.  
Poe followed and sat just outside the cockpit leaning in as he began. ‘Lesson one.’ He smiled.  
He explained how to start, elevate, launch cannons, descend and so on. He did it all with such passion, it reminded me again why I loved him so. I listened eagerly, with BB-8 occasionally chiming in with his advise to. Poe promised that soon he would arrange to get me some real lessons in a simulator and then be there along side me when I got to go up for real. He truly believed in me.  
‘Anyway I think I had better get ready now, come on. BB-8 stay here, prep for take off.' Poe helped me out the cockpit and down the ladder. ‘This way.’

'Are you sure I'm meant to be here?’ I queried as he lead me into the pilots locker room.  
‘It’s fine, there is no one else flying in or out this evening, it's just us.’ Poe smiled as he lead me over to his locker.  
I watched as he pulled out his fighter suit and began to undress.  
I couldn't resist, my man looked amazing, so fit and fine I jumped up, pulled him in to me and began to kiss him madly. Poe kissed me back. ‘Ow baby.’ He moaned as I wrapped my legs up around his waist as Poe pushed me up against the row of lockers. My hands reached for his underwear trying to push it down while at the same time Poe pulled up my skirt and pushed my underwear to one side. ‘Your so wet.’ He growled in my ear.  
‘For you, the best pilot and the best lover in the whole galaxy!’  
‘Dam right.’ Poe grunted as he thrust himself deep inside of me.  
I gasped as Poe drove himself deep inside of me, the rattling of what was inside the locker grew as Poe thrust harder and harder, our groans grew louder too as our kisses turned into bits and our finger nails dug into each other's skin. ‘Fuck!’ I bit my lip as I came hard, Poe could feel me tightening around him and with one more grunt he to came.  
As I tried to catch my breath Poe smiled. ‘You are so beautiful when you come.’  
‘Cheeky!’ I kissed him.  
‘I love you.’ He kissed me back.  
‘I know. Now go do your mission and come home safely to me.’

I stood along side a handful of Resistance crew as they all wished Poe best of luck in his mission. ‘We’re counting on you.’ General Organa spoke.  
‘I will complete the mission for you, I promise.’  
With that Poe climbed aboard his X-Wing, suited with his helmet on he looked the real deal. I was so proud of him, if anyone could help us defeat the First Order it was Poe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% on this chapter but we'll go with it for now...

I didn't know how long Poe would be gone. He had already told me more then he should of, that he was going to find the map which could hopefully lead the Resistance to Luke Skywalker.  
As always I continued my work at the hospital, if you could really call it a hospital I don't know? We had taken a large, old bunker and turned it into one as best as we could. We had a few exam and treatment rooms, a couple of operating theatres too and just enough medical supplies to make it work.   
As the days passed I told myself that no news was good news. Surely someone knew where Poe was and how much longer he would be gone but no one was telling me.

Then early one morning just as I was leaving the hospital after another long night shift, about to walk home there was Poe’s good friend and fellow pilot ‘Snap’ waiting for me. ‘Can we talk?’   
‘Talk and walk?’ I asked wearily. ‘I'm shattered after my shift, desperate for some sleep.’ I gave a weak smile.  
‘Of course.’ He replied.  
I didn't for one second think it would be about Poe, silly of me but Poe hadn't been gone that long yet and Snap and I got along well, it could have been about anything I though or maybe I was just too tired to notice the grave look on his face.  
Our conversation started off casual enough then just as home came closer into view Snap stopped and turned to me, ‘We received a transmission today from Jakku.’  
‘Jakku?’ I queried.  
‘That’s where Poe had traced the map’s location to.’   
I smiled for a moment proud that Poe had found the map so quickly, I assume Snap was about to tell me the transmission was from Poe letting us know he had the map and was now on his way home.  
Snap reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll, he looked at me and then to the paper. ‘It reads ‘Village destroyed. No survivors. First Order Stormtroopers.’’  
I paused, ‘What are you trying to tell me Snap?’ Tired and confused the words didn't make sense.  
‘Further information from our source confirmed Poe’s X-wing was destroyed most likely along with BB-8. Poe is presumed dead.’  
I was in shock, ‘What do you mean, presumed?’ I shock my head, ‘Are you telling me he’s dead or theres a chance he’s still alive?’  
‘I’m so sorry.’ Snap reaching in to hug me but I pushed him away.   
‘Is he dead or not?’ The words just about made it out my mouth.  
‘We just don't know. Our source said there were no tracks leading away from the village and all the locals were killed, unidentifiable. We would have to assume Poe was included.’  
I struggled to breath, taking in the news.  
‘Let’s get you inside.’ Snap insisted helping me take the last few steps into Poe and I’s home. ‘Do you want me to stay?’ Snap asked.  
‘No, no, please go.’ I had to be alone.  
‘I'll come by and check on you soon, OK?’  
I just nodded, stood frozen inside my doorway trying to process the words ‘presumed dead’. 

I somehow made it into bed, curling up into a ball, feeling numb. Looking around the room everything I laid eyes on was Poe’s, ours, items and memories from the life we had built together. How could he possible be gone, just like that? 

It was only a few days ago Poe had left, we had woken up together that morning in this very bed, we had made love in the locker room, he had promised me flying lessons and I had made him promise to come home to me safe, Poe never broke a promise.  
Maybe it was easy for the Resistance to write off Poe as missing, ‘presumed dead’ and carry on with their mission but how could I? 

I finally fell asleep, tiredness took over. I slept all day and the following night missing my shift at the hospital, not that they would have expected me in, surely everyone would have heard the news about Poe by now. 

The next day followed much the same. I was stuck, unable to move, to eat or even cry.  
I wondered if I should force myself to cry and begin to mourn the loss of my love or do I carry on as normal, keep hoping that he made it out alive somehow. How long do I hold onto hope? Surely I couldn't give up, not just yet.

Then that evening I heard banging on my door, I assumed it was Snap coming to check on me. I planned on ignoring him, I knew he cared but I just couldn't face anyone but he kept on banging, then I made out the words Snap was calling, 'Poe’s alive, he's back! They're taking him to the hospital!'  
I flung open the door with such speed and force I'm surprised I didn't break it! 'The hospital, is he ok?’   
'I don't know, I didn't see him.’  
I raced as fast as my legs could carry me. My emotions quickly came bubbling to the surface, a fear that something terrible had happened to him but at same the joy and relief that Poe was alive, tears I had been unable to shed earlier now came following freely down my face. I ran through the doors, I had a good idea of where he would be, turning a corner one of my co-worked grabbed me. 'He's OK.' she smiled hugging me, trying to calm me down. 'He's in exam room 5.'  
'Thank you.' I hugged her back. Taking a moment to calm down and catch my breath. I wiped the tears from my eyes and then made my way to the room.   
I knocked on the door and entered. And there I saw him, my man Poe.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Poe sat perched on the edge of the bed. I could see him dirty, bloody and bruised and I could hear him arguing with the doctor. ‘It’s just a few cuts and bruises that's all.' Poe protested. Then he saw me stood in the doorway and that big beautiful smile spread across his face.   
'Your boyfriend is refusing to sign himself in and be examined.’ One of our senior doctor’s told me. Two Resistance Leaders were also in the room, there eager to question Poe about his mission.   
I laughed wiping away the happy tears, my eyes firmly fixed on Poe. 'Leave him with me.' I smiled politely. The doctor and Resistance Leaders agreed and left us. 

I rushed to Poe’s side, wrapping my arms so tight around him, ‘You're alive!’   
I ran my fingers along his face, tracing the lines, the tiny details which proved to me this wasn't a dream.   
‘Of course I am, I promised I would come back to you didn't I?’   
‘They told me the other day about the attack on Jakku, they presumed you were dead.’   
‘Ow baby girl,’ Poe looked at me, ‘they told you that? I'm so sorry I wish I could have found a way to tell you I was OK but…’ Poe looked away trying to figure out the right words.   
‘What happened to you?’ I asked.   
‘I got into a fight.’ Poe smiled, stroking my arms, happy to be holding me again.   
‘Does that mean if you told me the truth I might not let you go again?’ I laughed through my tears.  
‘I love you.’ Poe replied avoiding the subject.  
‘I love you too.’ 

Poe pulled me in close pressing a firm kiss against my lips only for him to wince in pain from his split lip. I couldn't help but laugh a little before replying with a few smaller gentler kisses.   
‘Beautiful girl, all the things I'm going to do to you when we get home!’ Poe whispered as he held onto me so tight, kissing my neck, clearly something had happened to him, he didn't want to let me go.   
Pulling away I smiled, ‘Not so fast, you have to let me check you over first, clean up these cuts. I'm meant to start a shift soon anyway so you might as well sign in, otherwise I'll sign you in as your next of kin anyway!’ 

I walked out the exam room and turned to the two Resistance Leaders 'You can go back in. He’s keen to talk to you. I’ll be back soon then I'll need a few moments alone with the patient to check him over.’ 

When I returned to Poe’s room the two Resistance Leaders were there eagerly quizzing Poe, taking notes from every word he said as he recounted the details of his mission. I pushed in a small trolley of items I would require to exam him. 'Excuse me. If you don't mind stepping out for just a few more moments. I’ll let you know as soon as you can come back in.’   
‘Of course.’ They nodded before turning and engaging in a private conversation, they clearly had enough information for the moment. 

Poe was tired, he looked as if he would fall asleep at any moment.   
‘If you can please remove your clothes so I can have a look at you.’ I asked, somehow even through his exhaustion Poe still managed to crack a smile. ‘Just do as I ask please.’   
I helped Poe out of his dirty and torn clothing. He had a number of cuts and grazes across his body, nothing too deep.   
‘No pain internally, anything that could have possibly caused any internal injuries? You look like your holding up OK but I can order some scans.’ I asked.   
‘No really I’m fine.’ Poe replied.   
‘Poe you're clearly dehydrated, suffered a concussion and taken a beating, please. Look I'm going put this drip in your arm, get your fluids back up. Get into bed and I'll clean up that nasty gash on the side of your head. Have a good rest and tomorrow morning I'll sign you out and you'll be good as new I promise.’ 

I helped Poe into the bed, maybe I did break protocol a little giving Poe a few loving kisses as I did, kissing better each cut or graze I found, it was just so good to know he was home in one piece. 

‘Did you find the map?’ I had to ask as I began to insert the drip into Poe’s arm.   
‘I had the map,’ he paused, ‘but now it's gone along with BB-8 somewhere down on Jakku. They just advised me that his long range tracker wasn't activated before we left. Assumed he'd always be with me.’ Poe looked disappointed that he had failed his mission.  
‘They'll find him and the map, don't worry. He's a smart little droid.' I replied. 

Then a knock on the door, our time alone was up. I looked at Poe. 'I think they want to talk to you again, you OK to do so while I clean up this cut?'  
'Sure. The sooner I'm done talking to them the sooner I can sleep?' Poe looked wearily at me.  
‘Yes, I won't let anyone else bother you.’

'Hello, You can come back in now. I'm almost done.' I answered the door however this time there was only one, the other had clearly gone back to the base to advise the status of the map. 

I perched on the side of the bed as I began to tend to the wound the Resistance Leader tried to pick up where Poe’s story last ended.   
'Now you said the First Order tortured you for information, can you tell me more? What techniques did they use on you?' He asked.  
This is what Poe had not wanted me to hear! I tried to hide my shock but caught Poe’s glance, he bit his lip, pondering for a moment his answer before turning back to respond with the truth. I tried to focus on my job but couldn't help but hear the horrific details of his ordeal. But as he did I felt Poe place his hand on my leg, squeezing it, reassuring me he was back now, safe. ‘No one is ever going to make me a prisoner of the First Order again.’ His words were firm, a promise.

I finished stitching up the wound on Poe’s head and excused myself, my work was finished now at least until the Resistance Leader was gone. 

Still not having officially started my shift I found a quiet area to sit and process what I had just heard along with everything else from the last few days. I couldn't stop myself from crying as soon as I was alone, I pictured Poe in the hands of the First Order, his story had been terrifying ‘You have to be strong for him.’ I told myself, ‘He got through it, he's tough but he's going to need your help.' I worried about the vision and nightmare's which I had heard often consumed those who had faced such evil.

Finally I saw the Resistance Leader leave Poe’s room. I made my way back in. ‘Hey gorgeous.’ I smiled hoping Poe couldn't tell I had been crying. I sat by his side and ran my hand threw his hair. ‘It's been a long time since I looked after you like this.’ I thought back to a training exercise several years ago when Poe had crashed and broken his wrist ending up in my care. Poe gave a sleepy smile. ‘It's OK, I’ll make sure no one else disturbs you, sleep now. I’ll come and check on you throughout the night I promise.’ I kissed Poe’s brow and turned out the light as I left. 

I checked on him as often as possible and every time he was fast asleep. Even when I finished my shift he was still asleep. I even managed to go home have a shower myself and collect fresh clothes for Poe before returning just as he woke. 

'I don't think I've ever slept that long.'   
‘You look a lot better, you feeling OK?’ I leant in and kissed Poe before helping him out of bed.  
‘I'm better then OK, I'm great.’ Poe grinned, ‘When we get home I'll show you just how great I am. But first can we go past the base, get my gear just find out if they have make any progress in locating BB-8?’   
‘5 minutes!’ I declared, ‘you should take it easy.’ 

The base was in sight when suddenly alarms rang out. I had never heard that sound before neither had Poe, he let go of my hand and began to sprint towards the base, I did my best to follow him. 

‘What's happened?’ Poe demanded to know, he was right back in the thick if it again, no one questioned where he had appeared from.   
‘It's the Hosnian system, it's been destroyed! Five planets obliterated. We believe it to be the First Order. We’re trying to locate the source now.’  
Just then another message came through. ‘Sir, word that BB-8 has been located, he’s on Takodana with Han Solo. We also have reason to believe the First Order are also heading there too.’ 

Poe turned to me, taking a step towards me he reached out his hands to mine. ‘I love you.’ It was Poe’s way of asking my permission to go, he needed rest but I knew he wouldn't rest knowing he still had a chance to complete the mission he had made a promised to General Organa, to get the map and now he would.  
‘I love you too. It's OK, go.’ I spoke, ‘Go Black Leader, your team need you.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I thought I posted this ages ago!  
> End of our story (so far) per the end of episode 7 x

It's fair to say I slept through the day's events after leaving Poe at the base. It had been an emotionally draining week, not knowing where Poe was, if he was OK, then seeing him hurt. I just wanted a peaceful sleep, even just a nap to recharge and put my mind at ease.  
Poe had promised this was just going to be a quick mission to go and collect BB-8, I believed him, I didn't have the energy to worry or even imagine any danger. I let him go and somehow found my way to bed and fell quickly to sleep.

I slept most of the day and I really did feel a hundred times better when I woke, however Poe was not there, he had not returned home. I had hoped to find him curled up next to me by now. I didn't worry though, he was probably at the base, with his droid, hopefully with the map to Luke Skywalker.

I showered, dressed and wandered back over to the base looking for Poe. However the base was a buzz, everyone at their stations and there were no X-wings on the ground! Maybe this quick operation to collect BB-8 hadn't gone as planned?

‘Where’s Poe?’ I asked one of the girls on the console.  
She smiled, ‘Poe told me to tell you not to worry.’  
I laughed, ‘Of course he did. How is it really going?’  
‘Not great. We found BB-8 and he’s with Poe, but also discovered the location of the First Order, the decision was made to attack them quickly, before they found our location. Poe has taken his squadron in. The shields have just gone down. They are in and working on disabling the planet.’  
‘Planet?’ I queried. I was quickly filled in on the last few hours. Who knew so much could happen while I took a nap!

I found a place to sit and watch what was unfolding on the screen. I watched the little green blips fly around on the screen, my eyes fixed on the icon which was Poe. I tried not to think of the implications if they failed, what would happen to us all.  
I held my breath watching until finally we defeated the First Order or at least caused them some major damage. Poe had taken the risk and it had paid off. Everyone cheered, I could breathe again but now I just wanted my man back in my arms.

I watched Poe’s X-wing touch down safely. Rushing towards him as he jumped out the cockpit I flung my arms around his neck, Poe swept me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.  
‘I need you to keep both feet on the ground for a little while, I need you with me.’ I begged, tears quickly escaping my control.  
‘I'm home now.’ Poe smiled before kissing me again. ‘I'm not going anywhere. But what about those flying lessons?’ Poe laughed.  
‘Not just now. Feet on the ground.’ I smiled wiping away my tears, stepping lightly on Poe's toes.

Poe may have been dirty and sweaty, I didn't care, I needed him. Once Poe was debriefed I dragged him back to our cabin I couldn't keep my hands off of him, I had to feel him close to me again. 

I breathed in his smell, ran my fingers through his hair. Just a few days earlier I didn't know if I would ever get to see Poe again.  
‘I'm here, I'm here.’ He whispered, stroking my back. My hands found their way to the zipper on his pilots suit and began to remove Poe’s clothing. Poe moaned gently as my hands began to explore his now naked body.  
‘In bed.’ I smiled, Poe did as I asked as he then watched me undress and climb into bed next to him. ‘You're so beautiful.’ He murmured as I curled up against his chest.  
Our cabin was quiet, not a sound as we laid their together, our naked bodies intertwined, Poe’s hands running up and down my back. ‘Let's never leave this bed.’ I grinned.  
Poe laughed and pulled me on top of him. ‘That would greatly limit the places and ways I could make love to you.’ Poe flashed a mischievous smile.  
I leant in to kiss him, our bodies again pressed against each other again I could feel Poe hard against my stomach. ‘You need to rest.’ I smiled.  
‘Not just yet.’ Wiggled his hips under me, encouraging me to let him in.  
Then we made love, so slowly and beautiful, we never took our eyes off each other, our lips barely parting as we moved as one. 

That evening back at the base everyone took some time to celebrate the day's achievement and also to morn those lost. General Organa spoke a few words, Poe and I held each other close, it was another reminder that life in the Resistance involved risk and all our futures were uncertain but tonight we would celebrate.

Poe and I never let go of each other, everyone wanted to congratulate Poe on him and his teams work that day but we just wanted each other. I would curl up under his arm and he would pepper me with kisses between conversations.

As the night drew on, drinks flowed, music was loud and people were dancing. ‘Shall we?’ I asked Poe.  
‘Actually lets just step away from for a moment.’  
It was unlike Poe to turn down a chance to dance, instead he took my hand and lead me away from the base and towards the forest. ‘BB-8!’ Poe called.  
I wondered why BB-8 had to come along? Then it was just us and BB-8 away from the crowd.  
‘BB-8 can I have it?’ Poe asked.  
BB-8 beeped, Poe nodded, ‘Yes that.’ He laughed nervously. Then Poe bent down on his knee and reached inside BB-8’s storage compartment and pulled out what appeared to be a small shiny ring. Poe turned to me and smiled.  
‘Y/N I know we've spoken about this many times but we've never made it official, I want to change that tonight. I love you so much, when I'm away thinking of you, wanting to make it home safe to you is my only goal, to see our future together. With my mother’s ring I want to say, Y/N will you marry me?’  
I laughed as a way of holding back tears. ‘I've cried too much this week Poe.’ My hands covering my face.  
‘But these are happy tears?’ Poe questioned reaching up to me, talking my hands in his.  
‘Yes, yes they are and yes of course I’ll marry you Poe Dameron.’


End file.
